Everyone has something to say
Synopsis: After realizing that the "wannabe Barbara that people give her standing ovations just because they have to" is no longer a secret weapon (unless you're going to commit suicide), "New Directions" decide to invest all their abilities to succeed in the next competition, or at least get some character. New talents are discovered and an unexpected letter gives a new twist and new people - who really do not like others taking their credit. Story: After losing Sectionals you would probably expect the choir's rehearsal room, to be more deserted from the auditorium of alcoholic donor - but the opposite is true. The day after the second place (and the "respectable"), the SCH (Samuel CameronHarry - whose initials will appear a lot later) decided to "celebrate" their appearance by performing: do what you want by OK - go (only without curtains...) Samuel: So you were born In an electrical storm Took a bite out the sun And saw your future In a machine built for two ''Now your rays Make me kind of go crazy Shock and awe and amaze me Just a ticker tape parade And me '''Cameron with Harry and Samuel:' But something was wrong Till you tap danced On the air, in the night Screaming at the top of your lungs You said Samuel, Cameron and Harry: "Come on, come on Do what you want What could go wrong? Oh come on, come on, come on Come on, do what you want Oh come on, come on What could go wrong? Do, do, do, Do what you want Yeah, come on" Harry: ''Me, I was raised Amid the trickle-down days I woke up numb in the haze And saw my future In a machine built for two But the light Gave me some kind of fright How did wrong get so right And lead me stumbling Through the dark of night? '''Harry with Samuel and Cameron: 'Something was wrong But you tap danced On the air, in the night Screaming at the top of your lungs You said Samuel, Cameron and Harry: ''"Come on, come on Do what you want What could go wrong? Oh come on, come on, come on Come on, do what you want Oh come on, come on What could go wrong? Do, do, do, Do what you want Yeah, come on Do, do, do, Do what you want Do, do, do, Do what you want"'' Cameron: '''Alright '''Harry and Samuel: ''Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on Come on, come on'' Cameron: ''Do, do, do, Do what you want Yeah Do, do, do, Do what you want Yeah Oh, Do what you want Oh, Do what you want Do what you want Do, do what you want Do, do what you want Do, do what you want Come on, come on Do, do what you want Do, do, do, Do what you want Yeah'' After Cameron read the last Yeaaa, May opened her mouth "I'm terribly sorry! I'm sure it's all because of me, everyone knows that it was the first song is the one who gives the first impression ... I should have known to play a guitar, maybe add a little country twist ..." "It's not you." Tina said entering the room with Fiona's, do not remove their eyes from the Fiona's (pink, what else) laptop. "What are you holding there?" Said Will and all the group of 13 people huddled around the tiny computer. "This is the review Sectionals." Tina said head down. "According to the reporter, you were simply 'projection of light and optimism, which is really missing these days in the choruses world, it's like someone gave you a kiss before you showed up." May and Cameron lowered glances, red with shame. "So what's wrong?" Jasper asked. (Who knows from where this little guy showed up) "Well ..." Tina said, "According to this guy, we can expect, and the idea of giving stage socially rejected, is chewed tobacco leaf more than a with someone who is addicted to nicotine." "What he said about sirens?" Asked Cameron, swallow, and probably still in a post-trauma from the guy who winked at him. "Well," said Fiona, hurrying to answer Cameron. "He says that the sirens should receive the Nobel Peace Prize because they dropped the new directions of their dictatorial regime in the Sectionals ..." "It's pretty brutal." Artie said his mind had already ideas for the most severe complaint letter. "Apparently this reporter is not really a big fan of us, for the past two and a half years..." said Tina. "I read all of his Reviews, at first he just adored us - after some time has had enough of the 'wannabe Barbara that people give her standing ovations just because they have to', and the meaningless hang on writing songs." "But the brunette wannabe Barbara is no longer studying here, right? She graduated last year ..." Said May with a worried face. "Yes, but the reporter's opinion, she stayed in the spirit of the choir - and he really does not like it." "Well, it's not nice." "To say it's not nice that's like saying to the Cleverbot he is a robot" Said Mercedes, which apparently changed her fruit ninja in conversations with artificial intelligence. "He's not a robot!" Said Brittany "His name is Brittany and he is a cheerleader the McKinley High School!" Everyone was shocked that Britney even know how to use a computer ... Probably she would know at the end, after 13 years in school. "Well," said Will in his optimistic tone, "We now have a year exactly to impress the judges and the not nice reporter, but now the lesson's over then we'll start tomorrow." They were all set to go home until Britney called Samuel to "Do you remember? Today at eight o'clock at Breadstix?" "Since when you and Britney are dating?" Asked Cameron. "Remember that you did your audition to be in glee club?" "Of course I remember." "So after you have finished the song" "Yeah" "Maybe I should I set about with someone ..." Cameron said. "Who do you mean? That this girl with green hair from the sirens seems interested" Samuel said, laughing, it's fun to see Cameron twitching when they say sirens. "I doubt it ... I prefer someone in our Club." "Well I hope you're going to May, it seems to me that you can succeed together." "Succeed together?" "Well - that's pretty disturbing to say cute together." The two (along with Harry) came out of the choir room until Harry suddenly remembered he had forgotten his history notebook, in class. ("What did you expect me to do in history class? To listen?") They returned to the choir room where they were in shock to see Jasper, playing one of the guitars and singing the song I need you by the Great Four - the Beatles. (Sorry, cannot be impartial when it comes to the Beatles) You don't realise how much I need you Love you all the time and never leave you '' Please come on back to me I'm lonely as can be I need you Said you had a thing or two to tell me How was I to know you would upset me? I didn't realise As I looked in your eyes You told me Oh, yes, you told me You don't want my lovin' any more That's when it hurt me And feeling like this I just can't go on any more Please remember how I feel about you I could never really live without you So, come on back and see Just what you mean to me I need you But when you told me You don't want my lovin' any more That's when it hurt me And feeling like this I just can't go on any more Please remember how I feel about you I could never really live without you So, come on back and see Just what you mean to me I need you I need you I need you "Jasper!" Called Cameron, happy he's not alone in this in chorus with good taste in music. "You play the guitar?" Asked Harry. "We have Harrison in chorus!" Called Samuel, suddenly changed his mind about what he said. "Britney begins to affect me." And received nods from the other three. The next day they all sat in the choir room, willing to work for 363 days to tear the next Sectionals competition... when Suddenly, Will comes in once again with an envelope , only this time smaller and white. "This time it must be a Beagle." Brittany whispered Samuel, who smiled. "I have bad news and good news." Said Will, "The bad news, Cooperssi ended immediately" "What!" all of them Called. "What happened?" Said Kerry. "Well, they had a small laboratory error and all of their chemistry department exploded, and there's a suspected leak of hazardous materials .." said Will trying to understand what happened in the letter. "And what is the good news?" Said Blaine. "Well, you might say they're good - because that Cooperssi is closed, the sirens can not participate and so we replace them in Regionals" The whole room was cheering until suddenly there was a voice from the door. "So, this is how you like to win, huh?" At first, from the sound of walking, Samuel thought it was once again Penelope - but he was close, it was this blonde girl from the sirens and she was not even with heels. "What are you doing here?" Mercedes said. "Do you think I'll let you reach Regionals on my dancing?" the girl Said. "My name is Angela Michelle, but you can call me Angie." "Well Angie," said Will "Seriously ... what are you doing here?" I want to join to new directions - what else? " "But do not go here..." said Fiona. "From this transition form I do." Angie said. "What to do ... because of some idiot who did not know the difference between calcium to cesium I have to be here." "Why here?" Fiona continued to debate - she can be quite a bitch when she wants to. "Well, this school in my registry, my boyfriend studying here and because I will not win at Sectionals and not participate in Regionals" "Wait ... your boyfriend studying here?" Fiona asked, expecting some chess club nerd or something. "Yes.. Adam Stevens - you know?" "No way!" Said Kerry, "You are Adam's girlfriend?" Adam Stevens is the new quarterback of the Titans - and is the best quarterback, they have ever had. "Well ... The situation now is not the best, but yes I'm his girlfriend." "So welcome to to our choir room ..." Said Will, and spread his arms wide, "What would you like to sing?" "Oh. Mr. Schue," Samuel said, "Maybe Angie would be happy to try performing in the auditorium." recalls the little piano in the hallway - wondering what happened to him. "Do you have an auditorium?" Angela cried excitedly. "Then why are we waiting for?" This time the audience who was at the auditorium broke another record - There were13 people, and not only that they were fully conscious - they were agog. "Hello" said Angie "My name is Angela Michelle ... and I'm going to sing the song walk away by Kelly Clarkson." "Now two of the reasons I chose this song are: the first, I need to expand my taste in music, second, because it's a little talking 'to me now." "No need to detail, sing already!" Fiona shouted. ''You've got your mother and your brother Every other, undercover Telling you what to say You think I'm stupid But the truth is that it's cupid Baby, loving you has made me this way So before you point your finger Get your hand off of my trigger, oh yeah You need to know The situations getting old And now the more you talk the less I can take, oh '' ''I'm looking for attention Not another question Should you stay or should you go? Well if you don't have the answer Why you still standing here? Hey, hey, hey, hey... just walk away Just walk away Just walk away I waited here for you Like a kid waiting after school So tell me, how come you never showed? (show) I gave you everything And never asked for anything And look at me, I'm all alone (alone) So before you start defendin' Baby, stop all your pretendin'... I know you know I know So what's the point in being slow Let's get this show on the road today, hey... I'm looking for attention Not another question Should you stay or should you go? Well if you don't have the answer Why you still standing here? Hey, hey, hey, hey... just walk away Just walk away Just walk away I want a love, I want a fire To feel the burn, my desires I want a man by my side Not a boy who runs and hides Are you gonna fight for me, die for me Live and breathe for me Do you care for me Cause if you don't then just leave I'm looking for attention Not another question Should you stay or should you go? Well if you don't have the answer Why you still standing here? Hey, hey, hey, hey... just walk away Just walk away Just walk away If you don't have the answer (walk away) Walk away (just walk away) Just leave (walk away) Walk away Walk away Music *Do What You Want , by OK Go, Sang by Samuel , Cameron and Harry *I need you , by The Beatles, Sang by Jusper . *Wallk Away , by Kelly Clarkson, Sang by Angella Michelle . Characters Main Characters *Will Schuester. *Brittney Pearce *Tina Cohen-Chang. *Artie Abrams *Blaine Anderson *Mercedes Jones *May Salin *Samuel Larsen *Fiona Levins *Jusper Levins *Cameron Mitchell . *Harry Issacs *Kristina Simon *Angella Michelle. Trivia this episode was supposed to be the first part of the 3rd episode but after a while is was decided to be a full episode Images dowhatyouwant.jpg|Do what you want ineedyou.jpg|I Need You wallkaway.jpg|Walk Away Category:Episodes Category:Season one